The 3rd Hunger Games
by JackkGrantt
Summary: I am Red Elmora, I was reaped for the most dangerous game in history that has been designed to punish us for our actions. The rebellion died five years ago along with my Mother and Father, both generals in what seemed to be a winnable war. In this game twenty four, one male and female from each district fight for the death.I have to accept this fate, in Panem is death if you don't.
1. Chapter 1

By my life I fled to the large bounty that beset the grounds of the arena as I hoped I would arrive there first. Although I noticed a few figures pushing into view from the corners of my eye, I calculate I will arrive at the cornucopia before any. My eager eyes ignored the murky fog arising in the distance. I stared singularly at my desired target being any form that I could use for the dangers ahead. I was a runner. Despite my plausible death within my next few travels, I couldn't help but gleam as I soared across the filth ridden flatland that sheeted this year's arena. The wind slapped my now flushed face and flew into my lungs. My heart lifted as my hand did also to secure a bag within my grips. As my training instructed; I slipped the bag round the side to prove my possession over the object.

I saw others begin to crash into the scene as I examined my settings. I swiftly swiped a small sword that dwelled reasonably close to the great supplier and turned to leave knowing that interruptions would be inevitable. The fleeting encounter with the boy from 4 fell to an end as my elbow smashed into his ribs and my sword lost itself within the side of his stomach. Blown by the overwhelming sight of crimson liquid fleeing his fading body, I straggled around before once again parting from the havoc. I ran to an opening, no longer wanting to participate in the bloodbath. I shuffled as a body suspended before me. I threw my weapon at the opponent and caught a glimpse of his threatening face. Our weapons clashed though my sword chipped the wooden comfort of his spear. Using two hands, though the weapon being small, I circled my blade around my head and aimed to the Careers side. His ability to defend overcame me, I had to leave, and fast. My heart blazed as I crouched to avoid a deadly swing. I ran through the boys legs and escaped towards the distance once again. I sprang in-between the energetic scene of sinking bodies, my eyes focused on the distances refusal to clear a path.

The noises of the bloodbath fell further and further away. The hard muck crunched beneath my sprinting feet as the dirty winds laying waste to the arena stroked my stinging face. After the noises of the bloodbath where replaced by the wind searching across the barren land, I stopped. My hands fell to my knees and my head dropped between my shoulders to watch my stomach rapidly a-beat. My hollow breaths echoed around the mist-consumed plains and created an effect leaving me feeling more alone. When my breathing came easier falling in deep spurts, I fell to the hard ground in hope of controlling myself and soon my bearings.

Despite my situation, I felt strangely at peace as I let the whistle of the wind whirl around my body and it's tune captivate my thoughts. The cannons began. Its thunderous thuds burst upon the survivors eleven times. I swallowed at the dry air and slapped my lips together stressing my need for water. Dropping the bag down my shoulder, I brought it to lap. I fondled within the depths of my bag as my eyes scanned the flatland. The harsh wind once again bit at my eyes and caused them to water, disallowing me to continue searching my environment. Giving up on attempting to effortlessly retrieving my water, I emptied my helpings across the cracked and dry soil. The contents clattered to the floor before I soon began to spread and search my assigned luxuries. My eyes scanned and noted two small bottles of clear as light water, one loaf of golden bread, a single yet long strip of rope and a strange torch-like purpose. I examined the torch and understood its absence of a seemingly vital part. Where I supposed the switch would be was a small and perfectly circular hole that lay waiting for its completion. I searched the depths of my bag once more and grew frustrated at the switches absence. I groaned in defeat and violently threw the bag to my side. After calming my anger, I placed the contents back into the bag though left one vile of water among the floor beside me. After strapping the bag around my shoulders once again, I removed the lid from the bottle of water and consumed a needed amount. I then fixed the lid upon the container and strapped it around my belt. I stood, unknowing my position. My eyes glided across the mist and stared into the dark sky. I couldn't even tell if and when night would descend. Suddenly my heart convulsed. I hopelessly span around and eyed all areas of the mist. It all looked so the same, so unused. I trembled across the floor and searched the dry ground for the sign I so desired. Placing my ear in a strict silence I heard nothing but the gentle breeze. I had already fallen weak to the arenas tricks. There was a reason the ground was so hard. Your own tracks could not be seen.

I wondered aimlessly across the dry land and fell aware at every shadow. The arena seemed scarce of any plant and any life. It's just a dry land in which death lays waiting amongst the surface. I began to lose my senses as I felt the wind causing my body to grow weak. I should have slept the night before, but how could I? My body began shaking at the lack of dependency and help I was given. After a while I grew tired of searching the desolate wasteland and stood a while in thought. The breeze grew colder meaning night was drawing nearer. I skimmed the land repeatedly as I allowed my mind to travel. I couldn't just sleep in the open… Could I? I had no idea where the Cornucopia was, far, near. I decided to continue on a little further, only till night consumed the grounds. No luck had come my way, though my stubborn attitude forced me to continue. The grounds around me slowly faded to a darker environment.

The wind soon became unsettled and carried burdens of dust. I trekked a little further though used my hand to shield the splintering dirt that flew with the forceful wind. But there I saw… lurking in the distance, a hope, a home. A dark figure, standing tall yet alone imprinted against the fog. First I felt frightened by the unusual object that stood but yards before me. Soon curiosity consumed me as I noted the objects height deemed it impossible to be a tribute. I mustered my speed and approached the confident standing image. The wind now disallowed me to see the items identity but I was certain it took form of a dead tree. I circled its large trunk and scanned its high up branches. They seemed too weak to hold me any purpose. My eyes fell from the branches to its roots. Its years of plague amongst this land had caused its dying roots to spread out across the soil and create a small prison type structure. I scanned around once again before throwing my bag into the prison of twigs and mud. As I entered the muck infested area I grew happy as I realised the wind's absence within its area. Collecting myself, I stretched across the floor and rested my head upon my bag. My stomach rumbled though, again, my stubborn strength refused to waste my supplies.

The night's stars pressed against the fog and shone through the gloom. My eyes drifted though it wasn't long before they burst apart and the anthem ran its melody upon the arena. The high-up mist cleared away to reveal the capitols seal and the faces soon followed. The nameless victims of the Cornucopia earned their final spotlight in the sky before banishing from existence; both tributes from three, the boy from four, both from district five, the girl from seven and both the tributes from ten. The young girl from ten seemed the youngest yet. Her poor innocent face burst silently in the sky as I guiltily stalked her eyes before she vanished. The boy from eleven and both the tribute from twelve had also died at the bloodbath. Though I expected that; not a single tribute from twelve has survived the bloodbath yet. I was told they even get the worst mentors. The only District assigned mentors are those from two, who have both a male and female pre-victor. They have won both years though the tributes from one and four always make good competition. Felling nervous about the career alliance, I drifted to slumber; safe and sound.


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Red Elmora... I was reaped for the most dangerous game in history that has been designed to punish us for our actions. The rebellion died five years ago along with my Mother and Father, both generals in what seemed to be a winnable war. In this game twenty four, one male and female from each district fight for the death. Two games had been played already and had presented popular to the masses. Each year the Capitol seems to milk it even more than before. The second games, last year, brought the "Interviews" to the table. This is a way of polishing their trophies before destroying them for pleasure. My auntie told me to embrace my fate and thrive to survive...

"Maybe this year it won't be District two... But district eight that crowns a victor," I watched this with despair. Districts that had once formed together to destroy a greater threat are crumbling before me as they compete to kill of their own children... embrace this, my auntie wants me to embrace this? But here in Panem it's death if you don't...

Every day I trekked the arena and searched for supplies. Days had flown yet I hardly found anything of use, though I had collected a few large rocks. I would search across the flatland and noticed my total loss of bearings. Everywhere seemed so unfamiliar, everywhere seemed so empty. I had no idea where the cornucopia laid waiting and I wasn't sure where anyone had positioned for shelter. My mind trailed to what we call "The Careers" Surely they are struggling under such conditions as well? They would definitely be at the cornucopia, by the food and weapons waiting to pounce at their new victims. Weeds sprang from gaps in the ground though all fruitless and bare. Sometimes I felt as though I should end my misery as I sat and awaited anything to happen.

Every night I would retreat back to my safety and sleep an uncomfortable night. I had not encountered anyone though on the fourth day, waterless and almost foodless, the arena began to change. My eyes scanned the wind as I focused on its core. Faded purple streaks ran in its flow and, though it felt softer, it struck an effect upon me causing me to fall weaker. I didn't inhale too much throughout the day as I crouched to lower lengths to gulp in the seemingly cleaner air. I reached my home and fell asleep quicker than I had done before though I woke again to notice the capitols hymn display the girl from district elevens face taint the night sky. I began to doze of once more, wondering why it grew easier to sleep though I had thought I had grown more reckless to my situation. Though again, Like moments before, just as easily and just as quickly I fell into yet another silent sleep to end the fourth day in this arena… drifting into quiet sleep… quiet… sleep.

I fell through this rest and consumed a passing scent. It's rich and powerful aroma ensnared my senses and took me to a weaker state. My limbs were wilted and my thoughts a far. From the silence, a snake rose from the darkness to greet me in ¬¬¬sleep. Its tail sliced amongst the twilight and begged for devoted attention. Its beauty, held deep within silent eyes, struck my being. Its hiss hushed my worries. No longer did I care. Drowsy, aching for rest, I pleaded the snake to indulge my comfort. I flew closer to its body. He slipped between my grasps… teasing me with his power… his ability… his cunning. I fell in front of the serpent king and released my intentions upon his comfort, pleading to rest amongst his scales that glimmered effortlessly in the unknown light. My hands clenched together as an emerald gas drew around us. It lifted me into the air and brought me closer to the grand snake. The hissing grew louder… and I grew closer… and closer to the snake's head, the gas lifting me there. The hiss, so sharp, echoed within my brain. My urges to wake, to hide from the sound, were commanding. I tried to obey though I felt my being leave my body as though I was parting from life itself. I reached towards the snake in extended arm as it too turned into gas and consumed my body… lifeless body…

The shattering sound awoke me. The cannons deep belt forced into my ears as I screamed from sleep. Torn from my dream I stared out into the darkness. The girl from district four was motionless in the sky, her face electric blue. My heart, that had thundered, settled as I realised only the cannon woke me from my dream. I rested back to sleep once more. Again, like before, I faded quickly despite my growing protest. Although the area was black and shadow engulfed I sensed the sound of spurting gas hissing sharply through the winds. I bolted within my chamber of bark and stared around again, my mouth grew dry and my eyelids grew heavy. I grabbed my bag and escaped across the plains stumbling at every step. Coughs began to spurt from my mouth uncontrollably and my heated heart pounded violently against my chest.

Bag slipping and legs falling I had nowhere to run to… the flat land surfaced as far as I could see. My sight now depleting, I tripped over my own foot and flew into the ground below. My chest smashed against the hard soil and the sun finally gleamed over the horizon and burnt through parts of the mist allowing me to see a little more. The haze that was once a pale grey was now swirling in deep colours of green and purple. It faded the ground as I crawled in the dirt I could barely see, tripping again as I stood to my feet. My head began to limp and roll around my neck as though it had snapped. My balance threw me off as I felt the poison begin to pour into my now unwillingly opened mouth. My hand clutched my chest as I felt my cycle breaking, yearning for repair.

Breathing became intoxicating and my runs fell to walks… my eyes could not hold open anymore… the mist became swirls that pressed against my space… the ground melted beneath me as I fell… further… and further. I felt my body crash to a surface though no pain came through.

My eyes tore apart one final time noting two figures shade my view before. Panicked voices became muffles. I was pulled along the soil though I do not know who by… nor did I know whether I was dead, or alive.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes drifted apart as a small light burst through the darkness. I silently lifted my head and scanned my location. The images pressed against my eyes originally causing an aching blur to thunder my vision. The cave-like space was small though sent me a strange form of comfort. A small opaque shadow blocked the light as it stood over my helpless body.

"Cricket get away from there, what have I told you?" A sweet whiney voice exclaimed. The shadow moved instantly from my sight causing the light to flood once again. Although my head was pounding, I sat up. My elbows lifted me from the ground to a sitting position as I remained unusually calm despite my unfamiliar settings. "So… are you up now?" The voice said once again. I groaned in response. Another voice giggled from the not far distance though she quickly silenced it with a sharp hush. The sights around me came clearer now. I could roughly make out the dark hair of the girl sitting beside me. Her face was young, kind and untouched… a relieving comfort began to stir.

"Where am I? I mumbled before slowly slipping backwards.

"Woahh, easy Tiger," The soft voice came again. I was suddenly lifted back to sitting after falling from, what it seemed, life itself. Her hand stoked my fragile back as her soothing words softened my mind. "You've been out cold for a day, y'know. But you're safe here; the others will be back soon."

Huh? Did she say… others? What others? Words began stumbling from my lips though not a single one made sense. An oddly coloured liquid followed the words, spurting from my mouth and staining my jumpsuit. The girl's hushes and whispers settled me as I came around once again. My state frustrated me, embarrassed me as I began to collect my whirling emotions. The aiding tribute's hand wiped away my mouth and turned my head to face her. Her deep brown eyes fell unto my own and caught all senses and focus.

"Everything is fine… We are in underground tunnels created by the game makers. They unleashed gas on the higher levels forcing everyone to either die or retreat under." Her words flew riot around my brain refusing to lay at ease. The girl parted from me to light a few silenced candles. Although the cave was large in both height and width, I noticed small tunnels dwelled as paths from the entrances. The cave flickered in orange light as a few candles displayed their beauty.

"I'm Ditter and this is Cricket. We're from six," She said as she sat beside me with a candle firm between her grasp. I eyed the child and smiled at his mucky appearance. His steel eyes, fierce and meaningful, retold me of my father. Cricket smiled back at me though caution kept him settled. My eyes trailed across the cave and noticed a boy resting by the entrance, back facing his allies. "That's Uric…" She said before tilting towards me. "He's a little paranoid…" Her whisper warmed my senses though I remained my eyes upon the boy, unsure on my feelings towards him. "The other two will be here soon… They like to scout every now and again," Ditter's voice now grew with excitement. "They managed to get plenty of weapons at the…"

"Just stop…" I snapped. Her motivated eyes became shocked and confused while her mouth drooped in question. "How can I even trust you?" I harshly asked as I stood, looking down at the frightened girl. I was frustrated with their stupidity. "I don't know who you are! I said frantically, building up my anger. Ditter now crawled back in horror as I noticed Uric stand to meet me. "How'd you know that I wouldn't kill you were you stood…?" I stopped… my face fell. I contained my frustration and looked up once again, seeming calmer than I was.

I placed my hand out to Uric as he currently seemed more stable under my wrath. "Where…. Is my sword?" I asked, losing my will to remain calm. I swallowed before again asking. "Where is my sword!" I heard a small clatter behind me as though metal had fallen. I turned to face Ditter who stared back, suspicious and alert. My face crumpled as I began towards her. A searing pain cut me from movement… Darkness consumed me once again.

I woke to the comforting feel of Ditter stoking back my hair. I moaned and questioned my new ally.

"Oh I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me," I explained and pleaded forgiveness. Ditter let out a little laugh.

"Ha! Don't worry; it's a side effect from the gas… Uric was worse," She teased as she smirked at the rough looking boy. His auburn hair was tied back in a small pony tail. His face was covered in muck and I thought that was due to the mud but Ditter had told me he enjoys getting mucky. "Reminds him of home I guess…" She said, busily portioning out bread. I examined the restless boy who remained facing the entrance. Sickened thoughts disbursed me as I thought of each child torn from their homes however hard or miserable it may be… they were taken nevertheless.

Guilty inside, I rested by Cricket. His humour amused me though his innocence hurt.

"But… my district hasn't got a winner yet…" Silence dampened the atmosphere as we sat a while in tension. "My momma," He began. "Told me that when I come home, I get double the amount of milk in the mornings…" His sweet smile gleamed at me though a confused face soon replaced it. "But my momma also said… she said that if it gets too much and if I don't wanna play any longer… I just stand up in the middle of the game and say "I give up!" My heart sank as these words hit my ear. "She said… If I give up, I can go home…" His voice sank once again as he stared at the dirt covered ground. "'It will all be okay soon,' she said to me… 'Oh, don't cry for me momma… I'll be home soon,' I told her," He lay down beside me and closed it dampening eyes. "Before you even know it…" He finally said before drifting off. Tears began to lurk around my vision. Although Ditter was facing the other way, I could hear her snivelling and wiping her face with her sleeve.

Uric left to find the others though returned mere moments later. His body pushed through the thick darkness and was soon followed by a girl. She was older than me and much broader at the shoulders. Like Uric she also had hair tied back to a small pony tail, though hers hair was chocolate brown. Seeing a bow, accompanied by arrows, draped across her back caused me to immediately respect her.

"So you're Red?" She said, firmly shaking my hand. Her mature yet youthful voice produced more respect to grow. "I'm Rogue. I'm glad we found you… or rather you found us. Ather's been worried…" Her voice trailed as my eyes widened. The boy from my district appeared from the darkness behind her and stared at me in disbelief. A selfish feel burst within me as I realised that I hadn't spared a thought for him since the games began. 'Ather's been worried?' It hurt more to know that he had been worried about me though I had not cared. We were friends growing up and I just know he volunteered to keep me safe… why else would he, my friend, my cousin. He stood staring at the tunnel entrance and soon burst into a smile. He began to walk towards my tired body though movement began and his smile transformed before a hand sheeted his mouth and his body rose into the air…


	4. Chapter 4

Ather suspended to the soil and crashed amongst the dirt, Solidus, the male from two standing in his place. The career smirked though was sooner parted from the games as Rogue sent an arrow into the cocky opponent. His ego crashed alongside his fleeting body as, like his latest victim, he too became immersed in the mud. I watched hopelessly as Uric fell to my cousin's height and shook the lifeless body. I couldn't piece together the horrors before me. My eyes, now swarming with tears, focused on my relative's body. Days we spent together flooded into my thoughts. The times playing carelessly in the courtyard. I crouched by his side and cupped his face within my hands.

"Stay ali...ve kiddo…" The boy wheezed out of his dying breaths. His thumbs pushed aside a drifting tear falling from my pale cheek. "You… You can win this…"

"Hey, kiddo," I looked out my window and stalked the movement of a young boy. I smiled and waved back at my cousin glancing at my auntie as she stepped into my small house.

"No… don't say that. You can win Athie… You can still make it?" The words fell from my mouth forming barely a mumble. Cricket sat beside me and encased my hand within his own. I stared at the boy. His strong eyes flickered in the glow of the gleaming candles.

"Look at me kiddo… I… I won't…"

"Stop...! No, no I refuse… You can't l-leave me here!"

I threw myself down the stairs and tripped a few times in the heat of excitement.

"Please… P-Please don't!" The uncontrollable drops of sadness showered from my eyes. My cousin's eyes rolled back inside his head. I stood and screamed violently into my hands.

The boy jogged on the spot and commented his own movements. I stood amused by his antics. He charged at the ball and smashed it towards me.

He blasted the ball twice; each kick was accompanied by a thudding boom as I fall in-between worlds, his kicks being the cannons. So with that I knew… my cousin had now parted from me and left me alone to die. I refused to awake from the memory's that now clouded my mind… because here, in my mind, Ather was alive… Ather was with me, every step of the way.

I jumped towards the ball though his aim was higher than I could jump. My cousin, entertained by his actions, ran manically around the courtyard screaming "Ather the great scores yet another goal!" Soon my mother burst out of the back door and demanded a reason for our noise. "It's called feet-ball auntie!" Ather exclaimed. "We learnt about it in Culture and History today," he added, continuing with his celebrations. My mother rolled her eyes and turned back into the darkness of the house… my body flew uncontrollably towards this darkness as I fell into reality. In the darkness my hand was taken…

I stood motionless as Rogue pulled on my hand. "Come on! Red, please move!" One by one my senses slowly burst into life. Screams came from the dark ahead.

"Wait up! Solidus! Where are you!" A female shout called out through the darkness of the tunnels.

"We heard the cannons!" yelled another voice. Without taking another look upon my defeated cousin, I gladly flew from the cave with Rogue's guidance.

Ditter stood at the back, her hand lifting a dirt coloured sheet revealing another tunnel. We scampered through the darkness, our breath pounding from the walls. The wind that flew through the tunnels of dirt stung my swelling eyes. I swallowed tears and fear as we fell further and further into the darkness. The light bearing on our backs grew further away and soon melted into the gloom. A scream burst far behind us, I'm guessing Pulchra had discovered Solidus' lonely body attended by dirt and my cousin. The screeches soon faded leaving silence to fill our passageway and the other passages ahead. We shuffled across the soil and finally came to a halt.

We spent a while in stillness and dusk while we gathered escaping breath. My mind trailed once again to my cousin's death and how lonely his body is sitting. Tears formed again but these were not as rapid as before. They were lonely and sluggish, trickling down my puffed and rosy cheeks. Shuffling replaced the deep breaths and a scratch in the dark was followed by a small orange spark. Rogue took a black lantern that was attached to her side and Uric used the match to light the lantern along with the foggy tunnels. Rogue punched at Uric's arm, he yelped in reply.

"Y-you… you were on watch you stupid boy!" she spat out, slapping his head.

"You had just c-come back! He was standing at the door... I couldn't see a thing! If you hadn't gone off scouting then he'd still be alive," Their arguing hurt me further. They continued to moan through the dark as I awaited the end to their frustration. Looking round the tunnels I realised how scarce they were… as far as the light revealed. Just dirt idly waiting throughout the whole complex, us three and the glittering flicker of the small fire.

Wait. Just us three…?

I scanned the tunnels once again and turned back to the arguing pair.

"Just stop!" I screamed. The two looked at me in horror at my outburst. "Ditter and Cricket... They've gone!"


	5. Chapter 5

We dragged ourselves across the blurry corridors of loam. Each breath closer to death, I began to gasp slower now though the inhale was deeper. My dry hands rubbed against the walls. The soil was now damper than before… moister that the caves back there. We followed alongside the walls and aimed for an exit. Just the three of us struggling to escape the never ending maze of dirt and dust.

Ditter and Cricket were still nowhere to be seen but we couldn't turn back, not that way at least. We couldn't risk our lives like that. We gathered they must have followed a different path… or at least hoped they had. A career could not have taken them without our knowledge right? Or could they? Would we slowly, one by one, be picked to be toyed by the pack? Not one cannon had fired but a thought resided within my mind. A single thought that deepened me with guilt. I don't think I was even sure Ditter had entered the hidden caves with us…

"Look! A light," I jumped at the sound of Rogue's scream. Her excitement flew into my own and we all began to run along the lightening caves. I lost all thoughts of Ditter and Cricket and started thinking for myself... That's what you have to do in these games. Look out for yourself.

The white light screamed into the caves through a doorway of muck. Without a thought we threw ourselves towards the light and toppled onto the floor of the original arena. My eyes ached at the sight of the sun. I noticed large rocks littering the surface; I knew they were not here before. I battled my eye lids to open… realizing it was day, I worked out that we had our times wrong. It was past twelve the night I fell into the gloomy tunnels meaning today is the seventh day. A week… I had been here a week and not a single thought had I spared for home. I looked at Uric whose hand was out to aid my own.

"Come on Red… Up you come," His sympathetic smile gave me a heat of embarrassment though I was comforted nevertheless. I rose into the air and brushed away the idle dirt laying rest upon my jumpsuit. We each looked at the other in a shocked and troubled manor. Rogue was the first to pull it together. She dropped to her knees and rummaged into the depths of her bag taking me back to the time when I so desperately yearned for water.

"Well with Solidus dead…" She began as she continued to search and empty the contents. "… and Ather," Her solemn eyes looked up though her head continued to stay facing the bag. "This leaves us with us three, that boy from seven… Pulchra… Luxure… And Leuken," Leuken I thought. I hadn't encountered him yet and by what I remember; I don't really want to.

I sat idly beside Ather watching the tributes train. The girl from one tore apart a human form slicing her axe across its chest. I moved over to watch the other from one and silently whelped at each blow he struck with a sword. His final blow displayed a sword in the dummies jugular and Leuken's shield smashing into its face.

The scores ran across the screen. Luxure with ten, Leuken with eleven and this Rogue character from nine had received an eight, just one below Pulchra.

"We know Ditter and Cricket are still alive so this makes… nine," Rogue stopped rooting and sat a while in silent thought. She swallowed and continued to rummage. She pulled out the parts to a tent like structure and began to build it between the comforts of two rocks. Uric began collecting wood and stones, feeling helpless and tired; I sat for a moment in rest… rest.

I woke with a startle. The night had filled the barren lands though a fire crackled to keep us in warmth. Rogue was asleep under one of the two shelters. One of the shelters was covering my own body. Uric sat darkly by the fire, his eyes consumed by its flickers. I sat up and stared around worried by any sight of careers.

"We sealed it off," I jerked at Uric's voice and my eyes lay upon him, confused. "The cave entrance, we sealed it off. Rocks are hiding us here so the flame cannot be seen. The sky will mask the smoke…" He looked into the sky and followed the black fog. "Ather and Solidus are the only deaths…" His voice trailed off and dampened towards the end. I sat beside the tribute and began to poke the fire with a loose twig.

"Where'd you find the wood?" I started.

"Tree… standing alone… not far that way," His voice again trailed. I couldn't help but think that this wood was from the tree I used as shelter earlier in the games. I rubbed against my ally's side.

"You should get some rest," I said sounding as strong as I could muster.

"Nahh, I'm used to staying awake. I work in the factories back home. Dirty, tiring and challenging… the way I like it," I stared into his flashing hazel eyes, apparently a trait from that district. His eyes glimmered in the light exposing sight of a story behind the sadness.

We sat up till light erupted upon the horizon. The fire had perished though small embers continued to flicker. When Rogue awoke we packed and moved across our resting place, not knowing where to turn. We all grew tired as I noticed Rogue and Uric argue more than they had before. I would never want to face Rogue in the final; she was tough, both mentally and physically… heck she even had the potential to be a career. We shared out food though the supply bag fell short… we each knew the inevitable; soon we would have to face the careers or part on alone. Again finding shelter aside large rocks, we set up the camp once again. The arena slowly fell into twilight once more. The small fire burst ablaze and brought comfort once again. Rogue lay under her shelter and drifted off before too long.

I stared into the heart of the fire and fell under its desire. Its spell engulfed me and urged me to sleep by its warmth. Drifting off, I slumped beside Uric.

THUD

My eyes burst open and I jumped to my feet. I must have slept a while as it was now darker and Rogue had awoken.

THUD

We looked at each other as the roaring cannon burst over the landscape. My heart sank as the anthem sang through the skies. It overwhelmed me causing me to fall to the ground and stare at the mist that had now parted.

Cricket

My nose tingled as floods began to produce. His youthful face lit up the sky as I thought back to his mother. No doubt the next death would be….

Ditter

Sitting and awaiting in silence we each looked away from the sky, Rogue and I at least. Uric stayed enthralled by the blue face. I watched with respect as a tear dripped from his hazel eyes. Shadows dwelled from behind the rocks though the fire manipulated our casts. Uric's ripped from the sky and turned though the red liquid had already begun to ooze from his neck. His body collapsed to the floor and lay idle by the fire.

Pulchra cackled and charged towards Rogue, her weapons braced for combat. I fell weakly to my knees and saw his eyes lock out the life. Tear consumed, anger raged within my body. The hate smashed my feelings around and banished sadness. With all my rage I charged towards Pulchra, who was now locked in contact with Rogue. Rogue, using Uric's sword, sliced at the night air though Pulchra avoided the attacks with ease. Pulchra kicked her opponent and swiped the mist with her dagger. A sword, kept safe within Pulchra's other hand, jabbed at Rogue's tiring feet. Rogue smashed into Pulchra's side and they both toppled to the ground.

I picked up a blunt rock that awaited my attention, lying by the fire. I grasped the rock and continued my journey towards the conflict. Rogue's arrow skimmed Pulchra's cheek leaving a blood stained mark across her sweet face. Pulchra whirled her dagger towards Rogue. Rogue delayed causing the blade to seep gore from her leg.

"It was you!" she screeched, "Solidus…" she whimpered. "Well now I shall take your life!" Pulchra finally charged at her opponent to perform the final blow though I leapt from my comfort and clasped my legs into her thighs. The career screamed out, outraged by the brawl. My arm fell from above and ploughed into the girl's skull numerous times. My anger burnt as each movement resulted with me thrusting the blunt stone onto her head; her jet black hair now dyed in blood. Soon her screams stopped and she crumbled to the floor as my hand collided into her head a final time.

I remained on top of Pulchra's fading body and stood as stone; my hands sheeted in blood. My breathing was heavy and shaky as my eyes refused to close. The cannon clapped and Pulchra's face lay alone in the sky. Rogue and I glanced at each other in shock, both completely blown aback by the unfolded events. She lifted my shaking body of the deceased career and sat me by the fire… she began to pack the camp though my eyes remained fixated on my hands, coated in blood.

"Come on up," Rogue grasped my hands and place a bag onto my shoulders. "We should get going. Luxure and Leuken won't be far,"

We drifted from the stained scene and melted into the Horizon, never again to lay eyes on either of the recently departed... an eye for eye Pulchra... an eye for an eye.


	6. Chapter 6

Our lives resorted to resting for an hour yet walking for ever. The harsh conditions weakened our movement and forced our cravings. I yearned for food and water though we had created a strict ration between us. How I longed for the crystal liquid to flow through my dry throat.

The games before were based around nothing but water. The arena was rimmed with the shimmering waves and only a few grass islands scattered the surface. The Cannon had boomed a while back but something told us it wouldn't be either the careers.

"I will miss it… Home I mean," She called out, though fell softer when my attention was on her. "I will miss the golden fields that surround our homes… The smell of fresh air and the sound of the wind flying between the stalks of grain," My thoughts dwelled on this land lying in a sea of golden waves… beautiful. "Well?" She said looking back though continuing to walk.

"Huh?" I replied, sounding like an idiot. My mind was far away.

"What will you miss?" I appreciated that we were both talking as though we were lost causes though it made my heart heavier.

"Ermm…" I focused to the floor and thought of the wonders within my district, the honours under its seal. After a while in deep thought I let out a reply. "My Bed…" Rogue fell into a small burst of laughter before I realised how stupid I had sounded. "No seriously!" I began to justify "We are the textiles district; I think my bed is just as good as the ones here!" Rogue stopped her laughter and converted to a solemn eyed face.

"I will never see my bed again… Family, Friends,"

"Don't say that!" I began.

"Seriously, I mean it… I haven't got a chance in hell of winning…" Her voice trailed away. This statement worried me as I thought if she hasn't got a chance then what have I got? "I watched Luxure in training… I can never beat that! Soon we will have to split… I need company to help me survive… I need friends," I watched as I saw who I thought to be the strongest girl I have ever met fall apart before my eyes. Just shows how the games can tear you… manipulate you to perform the will of the capitol. "I only have three arrows left!" She began to fret hysterically.

"Calm," I said, laying my hands each side of her shoulder. My thumbs wiped away the forming tears and I allowed her a moment to pick herself up. Her breathing soothed my own thoughts and her smile caused me to gleam once again. We continued along our path to nowhere in another despondent silence.

I thought to Ather and his family, my Auntie receiving his body in the capitol's coffin. I have gotten this far now… fourth is my lowest possible placing. How can my family celebrate my chance of being victorious when someone so dear has been stolen of his life… someone so young, so smart? His body, cold and stiff is nothing compared to the life and warmth he once gave me. The stone body that takes his place is but a mere form in which is warmth resided in. Having no brothers myself, Ather taught me everything…

"I remember one time… He taught me to steal from the market," I said with laughter. Rogue sat in silence, absorbing my every word. "He would make me cry in the centre so all the focus was on me… When everyone would look, he'd steal what he could…" I smiled in my lost thoughts. "He'd always give me 'My half' for doing so well… We'd snack on the buns he'd steal and play with the gadgets he had taken…" Rogue couldn't help but smile back at face as I became a victim to our memories.

"How often would you see each other?" Rogue asked. I was comforted by her interest. I moved closer to our dying fire and desired its warmth.

"He would come round every weekend… Our mothers would always meet on weekends to patch a few blankets they were behind on… The war changed everything," Both mine and Rogues smile slowly fell to a serious look. "When my mother died I lived with my Auntie; his mother. He became a brother to me as did his little sister Elisa… He had to work when he reached sixteen, work in the fields collecting the fabric. The hours were harsh," A lonely tear ran down my pale face. "I didn't see much of him after that… I had practically forgotten about him until the reaping," How could I? I thought so guiltily. He obviously volunteered to keep me safe…

We turned in to our shelters and I agreed to stay on watch first. Later that night, the boy from seven's face filled the night sky, confirming our suspicions… Four left… twenty down and three left to die. I turned to Rogue noticing the anthem had awoke her.

"Hey guess what?" I humorously asked.

"Wha..?" She mumbled

"You now know who those arrows are for," We shared a small smiled before she again fell to sleep. Three arrows… meaning Luxure, Leuken … and myself


	7. Chapter 7

We grew tired and hungry as we spent another long day trekking the arena. The blades of the sun had pushed the fog aside and began to warm up the empty land. Whirling waves of heat rippled in the distance. We collapsed here and there as we stumbled along the hard surface. I felt as though we were being pushed towards the other two tributes and Rogue agreed.

We decided to accept the fate and allow the game makers to rush the finale. I feel as though I'm about drop. Die on this very ground, arms spread across the floor. I've lasted till the tenth day… more than half the amount of days I could possibly imagine. We have no food and what water we have left is warm and bitter.

Our feeble strides became pathetic paces as we crossed the dry lands. Night fell once again though we continued to walk through the darkness, guided by the moonlight. We had done this now for a few days as we refused to sleep… scared of the careers… scared of each other. The days became shorter now as the games were closing for this year, celebrations dying yet tension building.

After continuing to walk, without any aggressive interruptions, it wasn't long before we stumbled across an unusual sight.

"Why do you think it's here?" Rogue asked as she peered over the cliffs edge.

"Not sure… What is "it" exactly?" I asked not caring how stupid I sounded. Rogue shrugged and despite its unfamiliar vibe, sat over the cliff, legs dangling in the air. I stared around and joined though kept my feet far away from the edge.

As I predicted; the wind was all to be heard for the next few moments. For me the games had just begun. The competition began now… I stared at my ally and thought 'there can only be one winner,'

Although I did not intend on killing Rogue, I kept my sword close at all times. Just for the dangers these games can give.

"It could be the end of the arena?" Rogue said, intently eyeing up the distance.

"… sorry," I said again sounding stupid. Rogue looked at me as if she couldn't tell if I hadn't heard or was just plain dumb.

"Well… This hell holes got to end somewhere right? It can't just be a whole world created by these gamemakers," I thought hard on what she had said and too joined in gazing upon the horizon.

"I guess I never thought about it that way… I suppose." I mumbled, unsure where the conversation was leading. Rogue swung her legs round and tucked them in, sitting on her heels and resting on her knees. I stared frightened at the excited character.

"What… W-what if we could escape…" My eyes widened at what I was hearing.

"What? Don't be so stupid," I laughed hoping it would end the conversation.

"I'm serious! There must be a way out of this place…" she began searching the horizon and mumbling plans. I stood.

"There isn't! Just…J-just stop! Okay!" her shocked eyes met my own as she stood to join me. "There is no way out of these games... Winning is the only chance… that's how it is, that's how it's always going to be," My sharp tone destroyed the already awkward atmosphere.

Though I remained staring at my fellow tribute, I began to walk back into the depths of the arena. "Look… maybe we should just…" I stopped my words noticing Rogue's eyes widened before she charged towards me.

"Red. Look out!" She yelled throwing me to the side. Her wrist flexed to send a knife flying towards an approaching figure. The career's hand spat at the flying knife, swiftly catching the blade. Luxure, the attacking career, reversed the action, sending the knife spiralling through the air once again. It immersed into Rogues arm causing her prepared bow to fall from her grasps.

I stood from the dust and stared as stone at the now-brawling Rogue and Luxure. I drew the sword from my pack and charged at the attacking career. I flew to the floor as Luxure's elbow pounded into my stomach.

Wheezing, I could not hear as I struggled to breath. My arms grasped my aching stomach as I swallowed deep for the surrounding air.

My vision was skewed and blurry as I noticed four tributes tumbling around in synchronized battle. My eyes felt heavy as my head pounded with groans. I gagged letting the dust into my dry mouth. The dirt, sheeting my pale face, scratched my skin while I rocked back and forth as a hopeless wreck upon the ground.

Gathering a burst of strength, I stretched for my sword and feebly stood from the floor. I noticed my body toppling side to side as I ran to my chosen target. Again, I lifted my steel into the skies to suspend upon my opponent.

Luxure, in quick nature, dismissed Rogue with a crushing kick and turned to clash our weapons together. Luxure's other arm came swooping from the side, second axe firm within her palm. I watched as my own scarlet ribbons flew from the side of torso.

The weapon pulsated to deliver another blow surely aiming to end my life. My arms and sword fell from the sky, bringing Luxure's left axe with them. The weapons collided with the attacking axe causing us both to stagger back.

"Yo, Two," I heard Rogue scream. Luxure turned, whipping her auburn hair in the breeze. An arrow pierced the wind and spat across the air, slicing Luxure's hair. Luxure's head had turned as her eyes followed the arrow. I saw her sickly grin as she too realised the arrow had not harmed her. With a single elegant spin, one of her axe's fled her grasp and span across the sky before crushing into Rogue's chest.

Rogue flew to the floor as the force of the axe fell deeper into her life-fleeting body. I yelped out before crashing my sword towards Luxure. Her blocking was persistent though she was nothing without both her weapons. A last blow smashed her steel axe. The shards sliced across my leg and pelted my cracked skin though I couldn't care… I watched Luxure's maddened eyes expand and reflect my own blade crashing into her shoulder.

The career squealed like a death marked pig as she stumbled to her knees. I lifted my sword across my body, as though hugging myself, and watched in horror as my sword split into view and hacked once at the spoilt girls' neck.

Once was enough.

I dropped my ruby laden sword and fell to my friend's side. Her gasps for air saddened me as the sight of the axe told she would not make the next moments in this game. The sound of the Cannon broke me my friend as I stared across the desolate lands. Still by my friend, I checked the wounds that had gathered in my side. Blood was oozing though in contrast to my friend, I knew I'd be okay.

My ally could not talk though I wouldn't expect her to. My face ached as grief was beginning to devour my actions.

I solemnly clasped Rogue's hand, staring into her dark eyes. I could feel the rapid pulse of her streaming blood rush through her palm… It grew slower and shorter

Before it finally ceased all together


End file.
